Today's gaming devices such as electronically controlled slot, video and similar machines generally include a central controller including a processor and a memory. The central controller controls the gaming machine, including the presentation of one or more games to a player at the gaming machine.
The processor of the gaming controller executes code to control the operation of the gaming machine. This code is stored at the memory of the gaming controller. Generally, the control code, including specific game code, is loaded into the memory when the gaming machine is manufactured.
There are a variety of circumstances which may arise when it is desirable to change the control and/or game code associated with the gaming machine controller. For example, the operator may wish to change the “paytable” so that the gaming machine returns a higher percentage of bets wagered. The operator may also wish to update an older game with a newer, more desirable one. Currently, this requires that a technician travel to the gaming machine, take the gaming machine out of service, and load new code. The new code may be loaded by replacing a static memory chip or in the case of a rewriteable memory, by overwriting older code.
There are numerous disadvantages with this arrangement, including that the arrangement takes the machine out of service and requires substantial manpower to accomplish, all reducing the profit which may be yielded by the machine. The present invention is directed at a practical manner for implementing downloads of gaming and other code, including managing the downloads without interruption to the gaming machine.